


From Blue, With Love

by yeanaris



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram POV, Fluff Alert, Holidays, M/M, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeanaris/pseuds/yeanaris
Summary: Fluffy Holiday fic





	From Blue, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift to Capuletminyard from the Creek Secret's discord ! 
> 
> You'll get the optimal reading experience if you listen to this playlist as well : https://open.spotify.com/user/yeanaris/playlist/2hwVyynGmP663yZEC3mE6d
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

“Hi Bram! How are you? Come on in” she kisses me on the cheek like the Europeans do. I always thought it was weird but it’s kind of nice actually.

“I’m great thanks. How are you?” I ask her smiling

“I’m fine too, I think Simon’s waiting for you upstairs in his room” I will never not feel awkward at the way she says it, but considering the sort of talks and gifts my parents give me I should feel immune to this.

I star hearing some music as I get up the stairs, it’s coming from Simon’s room, I open the door slowly trying to surprise him. He’s lying on his bed with his eyes closed, God he’s cute.

“Sufjan Stevens? Really, that’s so emo, gay and cliché of you” I say laughing, he doesn’t move, nor opens his eyes

“He has he voice of an angel and doesn’t exclusively make sad music ok”

He moves a bit and lays his arm on his side. I approach, lie besides him and close my eyes, we stay in that position for what feels like forever, it’s nice, I like this, I could fall asleep. I feel him move, I open my eyes. He’s propped up on his elbow, staring at me.

“Creep”

“If enjoying look at you makes me a creep than I’m the king of creeps” He comes closer and kisses me, I can feel him smile

“What’s so funny Spier?”

“I was just thinking about how happy I am and how much I love you. That’s all” I grab his face and kiss him, because how could I not, my hand fists his hair, his hands are caressing my body and after all this time, my stomach still flutters, like the first time.

He’s now lying on me, his head tucked in the crook of my neck. I like the way he smells, and I like everything about this. We just lie there for a while slowly breathing, one hand on his back and the other caressing his cute blonde hair. I don’t ever want this to end. But sometimes we have to get back to reality and I don’t always like it. Especially when it’s because we hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I start to get up be he stops me

“Do we have to move”

“I don’t particularly want you mother to come in on us like this. Even if we’re fully clothed”

“Agh why do you have to always be right? I hate you” He says sitting down on the bed next to me. I kiss him quickly

“No you don’t”

“Are you boys decent?” Says his mom before opening the door

“OMG mom yes” He’s red, this will never get old. I feel myself blush but it’s not noticeable, thank god for that.

“Well I need to check Simon, what kind of mom will I be then if I just barged in unannounced”

“Ok can we stop talking about that now please?” he's fully red now, I could kiss him he's so cute.

“Anyway, I was just coming to check to see if you were staying for dinner Bram”

“Unfortunately, I can’t, I still have to pack”

“Too bad, next time then”

After she closed the door and left, Simon looked over at me “It’s gonna be two long weeks”

“You’ll be fine Si, don’t worry, I’m not going to forget you”

“I might tho, can’t make any promises.

“We’ll have to facetime daily then”

“I guess we do” he says leaning over to kiss me.

“Wait here, I have something to give you” He gets up and start looking into what can only be described as a pile of miscellaneous stuff in the corner of his room. He comes back with a carboard box and hands it over

“What’s this”

“Open it”

I do. It has several small wrapped things inside. Eight to be precise

“One for each day of Hannukah. Since I won’t be there with you. Promise you won’t open them all as soon as you get home”

This boy is so sweet, how I managed to land such a thoughtful person is beyond be sometimes.

“If there’s someone here who should be exercising a little bit more self-control, it’s not me” I say eyeing the empty advent calendar I got him last week

“I mean you can’t expect me not to eat all the chocolate and Oreos. It’s your fault for getting be an Oreo advent calendar”

I shake my head laughing, he’s such a goof, I love him so much.

“Also maybe don’t open them in front of your dad and step-mom…” he says tilting his head and smiling awkwardly.

“.. Ok then, I guess I’ll have to do it in my room and facetime you at the same time”

 

 

* * *

 

“Well at least this time he didn’t get you a book by freaking Casanova” said the tiny beautiful Simon head on my phone “Ok open it now”

I opened the wrapped package with the number 1 on it “Are you serious, oh my god, you’re so cliché”

“I NEED YOU TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM TOO, TRUST ME HIS MUSIC IS REALLY GREAT”

“Guess I’ll have to ask my dad for his CD player then”

“Oh yeah right I didn’t think about that”

 

I’ve been listening to Sufjan Steven’s album all morning. And then I listened to all his other albums. I guess I’m officially hooked. And in a very weird mood. His albums should come with a health hazard “Once you’ve listened to this you’ll feel sad, happy, nostalgic, in love and heartbroken all at once”.

All the time spent listening to music made me want to make him a playlist. It took some time to assemble artists and song. It’s 1 am and I have 25 songs. It’s going to be a long process but he’s worth it and I just want to convey how I feel about him with songs. Listening to all these love songs made me so emotional. I don’t mind this fuzzy feeling at all.

I’ve listened to it all the way through a couple of times and I’m in the weirdest state of mind but at last, it’s finally ready. I managed to narrow it down to 12. I really hope he enjoys it.

 

_“On the eighth day of Hannukah my true love gave to me,_

_The sweetest gift of all_

_And I can’t wait to take him in my arms_

_And kiss him on the face”_

“ ** _I can’t wait to kiss him on the face too_** ” he texted back seconds later

_“Sorry I couldn’t facetime. I’ll try later”_

 

Little does he know that I have a surprise planned. I won’t be able to give it in person but it’ll be like the good old days. I stayed up until 2 am last night making sure everything is perfect. This playlist is giving me all the feels and I can’t wait to send it to him and get his feedback.

I’ve been on my computer writing and rewriting this email for the past hour. It needs to be perfect.

 

 

* * *

 

 

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

SUBJECT: 12 days of Christmas

 

On the first day of Hannukah my true love reminded me, of why I love and admire him.

On the eight day of Hannukah, I gave my true love a little something to make him not forget me.

 

This poem is not perfect, and needs some more work. Prose is more my area of expertise.

 

My heart still flutters when I see you, you’re all I need. Every time I look into your eyes I fall deeper and deeper in love. I never thought I’d get this lucky but here I am.

I’m thankful for every second I get to spend with you, every day feels like a nostalgic long-lost summer that I magically get to relive over and over. It’ll never get old.

It feels so effortless and easy but I try to earn it every day I get to be with you. You’re not taken for granted.

You’re the sweetest, cutest, nicest, kindest, most amazing boyfriend one could wish for. I sometimes still can’t believe that you’re mine, in a non creepy/patronising/possessive way.

I love the way you smell, and the way you smile when you’re kissing me. I love how passionate you get about all the things you enjoy. I love the way you play with my hair when we’re lying down. I love the way your head rests in my neck when you’re on top of me. I love how loving you are with everyone around you. I love how you bring out the best in me.

I love you for you.

But words have their limitations and sometimes it’s easier to convey one’s feeling through songs.

I could come carol at your door, or with a giant boombox outside your window, but that’s a bit stalkerish and my dad won’t lend me his car.

When words fail…

This is the next best thing I could come up with.

 

From Blue, With Love. 

 

 

 

outKast – The Love Below intro

Daniel Caesar – Get You

Sufjan Stevens – Mystery of Love

Elliott Smith – Angel in the snow

Khalid - Angels

Brockhampton – Summer

Frank Ocean – Thinking about you

Kevin Abstract – American Boyfriend

Tyler – November/See you again

Kehlani - Honey

The Beach Boys – God Only Knows

Elliott Smith – Waltz #2

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything I've written in a long time so this is a huge deal for me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writting it.
> 
> The playlist is available here : https://open.spotify.com/user/yeanaris/playlist/2hwVyynGmP663yZEC3mE6d
> 
>  
> 
> I like all of your boots
> 
> Love, Yak


End file.
